The present invention relates to human nm23 protein, DNA encoding human tim23 proteins (or fragments or analogues of such DNA), antibodies which recognize human nm23 protein, and processes and products for producing and using such materials.
Steeg et al., Journal of the National Cancer Institute 80:200-204, 1988 discloses a murine nm-23 gene, and corresponding protein which is associated with murine tumor metastatic potential.
Applicant has provided a human gene(s) encoding for a human nm23 protein(s), as well as the protein(s) and antibodies which can be used as an aid in predicting the aggressiveness of human tumors.
More specifically, the present invention relates to genetic testing for cancer susceptibility, diagnosis and prognosis. The present invention makes use of the marker of the nm23 genes, for which the human nm23-H1 and pnm23-H2S and murine 23 and pnm23-1 recombinant cDNA clones have been described (3, 21-22). The genetic marker itself can be a whole gene, a fragment thereof, a genomic or cDNA clone, an adjacent region, or a regulatory region thereof. The purpose of this invention is to provide novel genetic methods for the detection of (a) susceptibility to cancer and (b) cancer tumorigenic and metastatic potential.
These methods are based on (a) structural and sequential evaluation of nm23 DNA and; (b) evaluation of novel nm23 expression patterns, either at the RNA, mRNA and/or protein levels. Such information is critical to the physician""s selection of diagnostic and therapeutic regimens for the patient, both prior to the development of cancer and during cancer detection and treatment.
Therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided DNA, or a fragment, analogue or derivative of such DNA, which encodes a human nm23 protein.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cloning or expression vehicle which includes DNA, or a fragment, analogue or derivative of such DNA, which encodes a human nm23 protein.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a host; in particular cells, genetically engineered to include DNA, or a fragment or analogue or derivative of such DNA, which encodes a human nm23 protein or a fragment or analogue or derivative of such DNA; i.e., such cells are modified to include human nm23 DNA.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a human nm23 protein.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided antibodies which recognize human nm23 protein.
In accordance with still a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided procedures for using the aforementioned DNA and antibodies for predicting the metastatic potential of tumors.
The term xe2x80x9chuman nm23 gene or DNAxe2x80x9d as used herein means a gene or DNA which encodes a human nm23 protein, or an analogue or derivative or fragment of such DNA or gene which encompasses or includes a DNA sequence unique to DNA which encodes a human nm23 protein. Thus, the term human nm23 gene encompasses the genes or DNAs of FIGS. 6A-6B or fragments or derivatives or analogues of such genes.
xe2x80x9cHuman nm23 proteinxe2x80x9d means nm23 protein found in humans, or a fragment, analogue or derivative thereof which encompasses or includes an amino acid sequence which is unique to human nm23 protein and which preferably elicits an antibody which is recognized by human nm23 protein. The term human nm23 protein encompasses the proteins encoded by the genes of FIGS. 6A-6B.
The term xe2x80x9cantibodyxe2x80x9d as used herein encompasses polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies.
The term xe2x80x9cnm23 antibodyxe2x80x9d means an antibody which is elicited in response to human nm23 protein or which recognizes human nm23 protein. An antibody which recognizes human nm23 protein may or may not be elicited in response to human nm23 protein.